Music on The Jim Rome Show
Music on The Jim Rome Show takes on many forms: Bumpers The lead-in music for the top of each hour, and the final lead-out at the end of the show, is a loop of the initial prelude of "Lust For Life" by Iggy Pop. The lead-in music for the bottom of each hour is the introduction of "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses. The lead-in music for the final segment of the show is "Up All Night" by The Boomtown Rats. It references Rome's original radio show, which was an overnight show, and has been used since that time. Additional lead-in and lead-out music includes "Downside" by Choking Ghost, "Mess Around" by Cage The Elephant, "All The Small Things" by Blink-182, and "Shake Hands With Beef" by Primus. At times, the intro to Hall of the Dead, By ISIS is played. Mr. Automatic A well-known song played frequently on the show is "Mr. Automatic (Freakin' Jay Stew)", a salute to Jason Stewart penned and recorded by indie rock band 3 Day Weekend. Parody Songs Parody songs are songs sung by the Clones. They are rarely tolerated; only the best are allowed to be finished without being run. They can mention anything, but usually smack another Clone or a member of the XR4Ti Crew. These songs can be original compositions, or based on popular songs (a la Weird Al Yankovic). The first well-known parody song was "Cablinasian the Friendly Ghost" by Willie in K.C., smacking Sean the Cablinasian. Although widely popular even after his subsequent banning, Willie's downfall began when the Cablinasian responded to it in his Smack-Off 2003 call. The biggest moment for parody songs came at Smack-Off 2004 when Iafrate won the competition on the strength of his parody song, "Whitey's Dad", a salute to then-producer Brian Albers. Perhaps taking a cue from Iafrate's production quality, Chad in Portland has taken the parody song to a whole new level, enlisting the help of the monkey at the radio station he works at (the Portland, Oregon, Rome affiliate). His first parody song, based on "More Than a Woman" by the Bee Gees, got him run, but he saw new fame in his parody songs with his feud with Mike in Wichita. Famous Parody Songs: *"Cablinasian the Friendly Ghost" by Willie in K.C. (based on the theme of Casper the Friendly Ghost) *"Whitey's Dad" by Iafrate *"Hey Mr. Jay Stew" by Terrence in Sierra Madre *"Mike from Wichitard" by Chad in Portland (based on "Little Red Corvette" by Prince) *"Wichitard Clone from Mike" by Chad in Portland (based on "Witchita Lineman" by Glenn Campbell) *"Mike Sucks" by Chad in Portland (based on "You've Got It (The Right Stuff)" by New Kids on the Block) *"It's Chad" by J.D. in Nashville (based on "Bad" by Michael Jackson) *"Mike You Know It's True" by Chad in Portland (based on "Girl You Know It's True" by Milli Vanilli) *"Kyle's Gonna Make Sweet Love" by Chad in Portland (based on "I Wanna Sex You Up" by Color Me Badd) *"Mole Face Rock" by Bodie in Pearland (based on "Jailhouse Rock" by Elvis Presley) *"Huge Enema" by J.D. in Nashville (based on "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson) *"This Freakin' Chad Dude" by Tommy in Detroit (based on "Mr. Automatic (Freakin' Jay Stew)" by 3 Day Weekend) *"Keep Talkin' 'bout Jackson" by Sheryl in Austin (about Nezrin in the O.C.) (based on "Jackson" by Johnny Cash) *''Songs by Lance in Topeka (formerly in Louisville) '' *"They're All Hacks To Me Now" by Brad in Corona (based on "It's All Coming Back To Me Now" by Celine Dion) (RUN) * "We Know It's Mike in Indy" by Mike in Indy (based on "Windy" by The Association) * "What Did John Fox Say?" by Fred in Temecula (based on "What Does The Fox Say" by Ylvis) * "The Bob in Richmond Apology Song" by Bob in Richmond (based on "The Gambler" by Kenny Rogers) (RUN) * "Ballad Of Jed Yorke" by Larry in San Francisco (based on "Ballad Of Jed Clampett" by Flatt & Scruggs) * "Nick Saban's Jingle Bells" by John in Little Rock